Mais que Amigos
by M Schinder
Summary: "- Achei que você nunca falaria comigo – murmurei sorrindo. – Graças a Deus isso aconteceu hoje. Foi o melhor presente de aniversário que já ganhei! - E eu achei que você me mandaria para fora do seu quarto quando voltei – comentou com um sorriso cínico. – Com certeza foi seu melhor aniversário!"


SasuHina – POV Hinata– Amigo Secreto: Presente – Amigo Secreto

Parte I: Mais Que Amigos

Eram duas horas da manhã. Eu estava sentada em minha cama, abraçando minhas pernas e respirando com dificuldade. Aquele final de semana me fizera pensar mais que o normal e as conclusões as quais estava chegando não eram o que eu esperava, ainda mais com todas as decepções daquele dia. Estava no meio da madrugada de um domingo, o domingo do meu aniversário e tudo que eu queria era ficar embaixo das minhas cobertas, escondida... Deixem-me resumir o que aconteceu.

~~/~~

O dia tinha começado normal. Eu passei a maior parte pensando em como iria me declarar para minha paixão adolescente e fiquei o tempo todo trancada no quarto. O Natal estava quase chegando e junto dele meu aniversário; essas datas me deixavam ansiosa – apenas o normal para uma garota de dezesseis anos – porque sempre recebia uma surpresa de meu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke. "Pensando nele, onde será que se meteu?" perguntei-me indo até minha sacada. Sasuke morava na casa ao lado da minha e seu quarto ficava em frente ao meu. Graças à pequena distancia entre as sacadas podíamos pular tranquilamente de um quarto para o outro.

Eu e ele nos conhecemos desde que nascemos. Ele é apenas alguns meses mais velho que eu, mas sempre me tratou como uma irmãzinha mais nova. Nós sempre fomos amigos e nunca deixamos de ser, ele é meu confidente. Só que desde os últimos anos do fundamental até agora, quase o final do ensino médio, perdemos grande parte do nosso contato, por mais que se eu me meter em problemas, ele venha correndo ao meu resgate. Admito que de todas as pessoas, ele é a que mais sinto falta, mas apenas deixei que nos afastássemos.

Enfim, fui até minha sacada e tentei olhar para dentro de seu quarto sem ser vista. Como sempre, Sasuke estava acompanhado de uma garota – dessa vez era a Karin, da minha sala – e ela estava agarrada ao pescoço dele. Engoli em seco, vendo aquela cena e senti-me ainda mais mal quando ele puxou-a para perto. Voltei para meu quarto e fechei a janela, jogando-me na cama. Sempre detestei vê-lo nesses relacionamentos vazios... Essa foi a tarde de quinta-feira.

A sexta-feira foi quase uma tortura para mim. Depois da ceia, com toda a família Hyuuga reunida, corri para meu quarto para fugir de todas as perguntas sobre namorados e relacionamentos. Eu já tinha desistido de me declarar quando vi que Naruto estava namorando Sakura e os dois estavam muito felizes juntos. "Acho que eu nunca me importei mesmo" conclui fechando a porta do meu quarto. Encontrei Sasuke sentado em sua sacada, com um cigarro na boca e a camisa toda desalinhada, sem contar os pequenos arranhões em seu rosto. Foi até minha própria sacada e abri a janela.

- Oi. – falei simples.

- E aí? – respondeu-me monótono.

- Fumando de novo? Achei que tinha parado... – comentei com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não tenho motivos para parar – respondeu acendendo outro.

Senti-me triste ao lembrar quando pedi para que parasse. "Acho que não sou motivo suficiente" pensei decepcionada: - E os arranhões?

- Karin – falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo. Minha sobrancelha arqueada provou o contrário e ele começou a explicar. – Ela queria um relacionamento sério e eu já tinha dito que não. Ela começou a brigar comigo e quando tentei ir embora me arranhou dizendo que iria me arrepender. Garota tola...

Não fiquei surpresa por sua reação, Sasuke era verdadeiramente contra relacionamentos e todas que ficavam com ele sabiam disso. Enquanto pensava naquele detalhe uma pequena pergunta veio-me à mente.

- Sasu... Sasuke – falei evitando o apelido que eu sabia que ele detestava por causa das meninas do colégio. – Por que evita tanto relacionamentos?

- Curiosa? – devolveu com um sorrisinho divertido. Revirei os olhos, mas concordei. Essa era uma das coisas que ele nunca respondia para ninguém e fiquei rezando para que me contasse. – Eu não quero estar em um relacionamento por sua culpa.

- Minha? – perguntei confusa.

- Sim, sua – afirmou sério.

- Por quê? – perguntei confusa.

Ele se levantou e apoiou seus braços na madeira da sacada, ficando alguns centímetros do meu rosto. Senti sua respiração quente em meu rosto; seu cheiro sempre fora o melhor para meus sentidos, mas agora estava misturado com o cigarro.

- Hina, você não tem noção das coisas que não faço por sua causa – murmurou sério. Ele jogou o cigarro no chão e apagou com o pé. – Você ainda é minha melhor amiga, sabe? E preciso te contar uma coisa... Vou me mudar para Tóquio amanhã

- O-o-o que v-v-você está dizendo? – perguntei sem entender nada. De repente, enquanto olhava para seus olhos, eu percebi que aquilo era um tipo de despedida e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Quando eu ia começar a chorar, ele limpou algumas lágrimas solitárias e puxou-me para si, abraçando-me.

- Não chore, apenas espere mais um pouco, Hina – falou afagando minha cabeça. - Você logo vai entender porque preciso ir embora.

Afastei-me com brusquidão e lancei um último olhar dolorido para ele antes de entrar correndo em meu quarto. Puxei as cortinas com raiva e escorreguei para o chão, chorando.

Passei o sábado todo trancada em casa. Não queria conversar ou ver ninguém. O fato de que Sasuke fora embora e não me contara nada de seus planos era doloroso e triste. Hanabi tentou de todas as formas conversar comigo e perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas eu evitei qualquer contado com as pessoas da minha família e desliguei o celular para que ninguém me ligasse.

~~/~~

Agora estou aqui, remoendo ter sido deixada de lado pela pessoa mais importante para mim e sem comer praticamente o dia inteiro. Olhei para o espelho, meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, uma visão realmente assustadora, mas não me importei. "Sasuke não vai estar aqui para dizer nada sobre isso mesmo" pensei indignada e teimosa.

Era quase três da manhã do dia do meu aniversário quando ouvi batidas insistentes na minha janela. Levantei assustada, ninguém normal poderia tentar entrar no meio da noite no quarto de alguém. As batidas foram mais altas e firmes da segunda fez que ocorreram e levantei apressada.

- Abra esta porta, agora! – ouvi uma voz decretar muito séria.

Destranquei a porta de vidro que levava à varanda e dei de cara com um Sasuke muito irritado e nervoso. Sabe quando uma criança apronta e é pega no flagra pelos pais? Então, foi essa a sensação que tomou conta do meu corpo.

- Sasuke? O que está fazendo aqui?! - sussurrei exasperada.

- Vim ver a maior irresponsável do planeta! – respondeu pisando firme para dentro do quarto. O vento da madrugada estava muito gelado e fiquei arrepiada quando ele veio de encontro ao meu corpo. – Você é louca de ficar o dia todo trancada no quarto, sem comer ou beber algo?!

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sua irmã me ligou e pediu para que eu viesse colocar alguma razão nessa sua cabeça oca – rosnou sério. Afastei-me dois passos dele, ninguém tem noção do quanto este Uchiha pode ser assustador quando quer... – Só consegui voltar de Tóquio agora!

A felicidade que estava começando a se formar por vê-lo logo foi substituída pela sensação de ser deixada de lado. Fechei a expressão e encarei-o chateada enquanto ele falava o quanto tinha sido difícil arranjar uma passagem para aquele mesmo dia.

- Se está tão arrependido, por que não volta para Tóquio e me deixa em paz? – perguntei séria. Ele parou de falar e me encarou confuso. – Você não me ouviu? Pode ir embora, já!

- Ficou louca? – perguntou preocupado. – O que deu em você, Hina?

- Não me chame de Hina! – exigi começando a ficar histérica. – Você decidiu se mudar e não comentou nada comigo! Além de evitar falar comigo na escola e preferir ficar com várias garotas diferentes que me ajudar quando eu pedia! Você é um grande idiota, Uchiha Sasuke!

A expressão dele ficou vazia. Eu quis me bater, era essa o motivo de eu sempre preferir ficar calada. "Idiota, idiota, idiota!" pensei irritada. "Essa é o pior aniversario de todos!". Sentei-me na minha cama e apoiei o rosto em minhas mãos.

- E você sempre fala coisas sem sentidos... – murmurei lembrando-me de suas palavras antes de dizer que ia se mudar. – Que droga, Sasuke!

- Você é uma babaca, sabia? – perguntou ele de repente. – Foi você quem parou de andar comigo na escola por causa daquele loiro burro. Foi você quem parou de me pedir ajuda e começou a me deixar de lado para ficar com suas amigas! E foi você quem não reparou no que eu sinto todo esse tempo! Mudei-me porque achei que não tinha mais jeito, agora você vem e age assim, como se eu fosse o culpado de tudo isso!

- Você é o culpado! – retruquei me levantando.

- E você é cega!

Encaramo-nos quase um minuto, apenas esperando o outro vacilar. Mas eu não conseguia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo e acabei desviando o olhar. Sasuke suspirou e senti ele me empurrar para baixo. Sentei na cama e ele ajoelhou a minha frente.

- Sua boba, eu não vou me mudar para Tóquio, apenas fui visitar um parente distante – falou deixando-me surpresa. – Eu nunca vou conseguir te abandonar.

- Diga-me, Sasuke... Por quê?

Ele fixou seus olhos ônix nos meus perolados. Eu não acreditava que ele fosse dizer algo, Sasuke não era o tipo de cara que ficava falando pelos cotovelos e essa era uma de suas melhores qualidades. Fiquei chocada quando ele começou.

- Eu sempre quis proteger você e achei que era um sentimento de irmão, mas isso foi crescendo. Quando estávamos no fundamental e você começou a observar aquele idiota, eu fiquei com ciúmes. Lembra quando eu o tratava como um inseto? Era por sua causa... Sempre te quis só para mim e quando fez outras amizades senti que estava sendo deixado para trás. Eu fiquei magoado e perdido. Você é minha melhor amiga e companheira, Hina. Foi a única que ficou comigo quando meus pais morreram e quando meu irmão foi preso e ver você se afastando foi um choque. – declarou. Seus olhos transmitiam tudo que estava sentindo e a rara vulnerabilidade que estava mostrando me pegou desprevenida. – Forcei-me a sair com outras garotas para poder te esquecer, mas você estava sempre aqui, na outra sacada, tão perto... E mesmo assim tão longe. Foram tantas as vezes que eu quis pular para cá e te contar tudo, mas fui covarde e procurei o que estava bem na minha frente em outras garotas.

- Sasu... – murmurei.

- Espera, deixe-me terminar, por favor... – pediu desviando o olhar e mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele só fazia aquilo quando se sentia encurralado. Concordei com a cabeça e ele recomeçou. – Desculpe, eu sei o quanto ver aquelas garotas no meu quarto te deixava triste e mesmo assim... Bem, você sabe. Eu passei tanto tempo acreditando que você nunca seria minha que isso acabou se tornando uma realidade e...

- Ei – murmurei interrompendo-o. – Você nunca perguntou o que eu sentia... O que eu queria... Não é?

- Não, não perguntei...

- Então o bobo é você – declarei antes de colar meus lábios nos seus.

Como eu me senti? Como se estivesse no céu. Admito que estive esperando esse beijo desde sempre. Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura e empurrar-me com delicadeza para trás. Ele me encarou por mais alguns segundos e levantou, deixando-me ali.

- Sasuke? – perguntei decepcionada.

- Vem comigo – falou esticando sua mão.

Segurei sua mão e o segui até minha sacada. Ele pulou com facilidade e voltou a esticar a mão, para que eu passasse. Senti uma excitação crescente em meu interior e saltei com facilidade para seu lado. Ele abriu a porta e entramos em seu quarto. Tudo estava bagunçado como sempre, mas aquilo nunca tinha me incomodado.

Quando ele foi até o armário e começou a procurar algo, joguei-me em sua cama e respirei fundo. Com certeza aquele era meu cheiro favorito. Fiquei alguns minutos apreciando aquele momento quando Sasuke pulou em sua cama, chamando minha atenção.

- Hina, está acordada?

- Sim, Sasu – parei e arregalei meus olhos. – Desculpe, sei que não gosta desse apelido...

- Não tem problema desde que seja você quem diz – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

Ele tinha voltado com a mesma expressão fria de sempre, mas algo estava diferente. Toda a indiferença de sempre parecia ter desaparecido e dado lugar a uma tranquilidade inesperada. Sorri feliz para ele e apontei para o embrulho que tinha em mãos.

- O que é isso?

- Bem, eu ia esperar até mais tarde, mas já que estamos aqui... Feliz aniversário, Hina – falou colocando o embrulho em meu colo. – Essa é sua surpresa desse ano.

Ajeitei com agilidade e comecei a desembrulhar o pacote. Dentro havia um pequeno colar partido na metade e senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Olhei para ele confusa e ele apontou para o próprio pescoço, onde estava a outra metade.

- Você perdeu no verão retrasado e chorou durante quase uma semana em seu quarto, sozinha... Então, quando resolvi ir para Tóquio para visitar meus parentes, passe a tarde procurando naquele lago – respondeu pegando o colar das mãos dela e ajudando-a a prender em seu pescoço. – Passei algumas horas atrás disso e Hanabi me ligou no momento que o encontrei.

- Obrigada, Sasu! – exclamei feliz.

Pulei para abraça-lo e caímos os dois deitados na cama. Foi ele quem me beijou dessa vez, devagar e calmo, cheio de sentimentos guardados. Relaxei até que ele trocou as posições e ficou por cima de mim.

Ele começou com carinhos delicados e foi aumentando a intensidade de tudo mais rápido a cada segundo. Cada toque e beijo era uma explosão de sensações para alguém tão inexperiente quanto eu e fiquei zonza quando ele retirou minha camisa. Em segundos estava apenas com as roupas íntimas e com a respiração ofegante.

Retirei as roupas dele eu mesma, não adiantava mais ter vergonha e, sinceramente, aquilo era tudo que eu mais queria. Eu já vira Sasuke várias vezes sem camisa e sempre fique maravilhada com seu corpo. Saber que aquilo tudo seria apenas meu deixou ainda mais ansiosa por tudo aquilo.

Sasuke era incrivelmente dominador e tomou o controle de tudo. Minha mente estava sendo jogada de um lado para o outro, da razão para a sensação. De repente, ele já estava dentro e mim e uma sensação de dor e prazer subiu por minha espinha. Sasuke abraçou-me com carinho e murmurou:

- Eu sou todo seu, Hina. Eu te amo.

Eu ia começar a responder, mas ele começou a se movimentar e tudo que estava em minha cabeça sumiu rapidamente. Aquela era a sensação mais maravilhosa que eu já sentira e a dor sumira sem deixar vestígios. Abracei-me a ele e deixei que as sensações fluíssem.

Quando me senti chegar ao clímax de tudo, joguei minha cabeça para trás e murmurei o nome dele. Sasuke gemeu meu nome e caiu por cima de mim cansado. Quando nos deitamos um de frente para o outro, a expressão de felicidade estava estampada em nossos rostos.

- Achei que você nunca falaria comigo – murmurei sorrindo. – Graças a Deus isso aconteceu hoje. Foi o melhor presente de aniversário que já ganhei!

- E eu achei que você me mandaria para fora do seu quarto quando voltei – comentou com um sorriso cínico. – Com certeza foi seu melhor aniversário!

- Sasuke! – exclamei rindo.

Ele sorriu de volte e puxou-me para si: - Vamos descansar, Hina. Amanhã você pode dizer o quanto sentiria a minha falta se eu fosse embora...

Revirei meus olhos e sorri feliz para ele: - Eu sentiria muito sua falta, Sasu.

Quando percebi que ele estava dormindo suspirei resignada e aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido: - Você nunca foi só meu amigo. Eu sempre te amei e, pelo jeito, sempre vou te amar.

~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/

Parte II: Quarto vazio (POV Hanabi)

Subi as escadas com pressa. Eu e meu pai estávamos com um grande bolo de doce de leite, o favorito de minha irmã, e esperávamos que aquilo ajudasse a ela se sentir melhor. Era o aniversário de dezessete anos da minha irmã mais velha, Hyuuga Hinata, e ela tinha que estar feliz naquele dia.

Meu pai acenou para que eu fosse à frente e, bem devagar, abri a porta para que ela não acordasse. Quando entrei quase cai no chão de susto. Minha irmã não estava na cama dela e a porta da sacada estava aberta.

Corri até a sacada, preocupada, mas tudo passou quando encontrei minha irmã dormindo nos braços de Sasuke. As roupas jogadas no chão eram um grande indício do que tinha acontecido, mas eu estava feliz por eles. "Finalmente alguém tomou uma atitude!" pensei entusiasmada. Agora teria o cunhado mais divertido do mundo.

Enquanto estava viajando em meu próprio mundinho, meu pai entrou no quarto e olhou em volta preocupado.

- Onde está Hinata? – perguntou voltando sua atenção para mim.

- Hã... – murmurei sem saber o que dizer. "Espero que eles tenham aproveitado enquanto durou" pensei pesarosa. Já estava começando a morrer de pensa do que o Sasuke teria que passar quando meu pai encontrasse os dois...

Assim que se olharam, amaram-se, assim que se amaram, suspiraram; assim que suspiraram, perguntaram-se um ao outro o motivo, assim que descobriram o motivo, procuraram o remédio.  
>Shakespeare<p> 


End file.
